Riddick
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Riddick leaves Jack with Imam on Fisher 2, but Jack doesn't stay there she goes to find Riddick. and returns to Imam, but on NM. Plz R
1. The Missing Piece

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

This fic is in Jacks POV. Later on I hope to have a fic from all three POV's. Let me know in your review if your cunfubled or confubilated (confused.)

I had been sitting in my room steamed because Riddick said he wasn't gonna take me with him, I didn't sleep a wink but I didn't hear anything all night either. I cooled down a bit and I walked out to where Imam was sitting.

He sat me down on the couch and handed me a tissue, as his low frown drew blank

"Jack… Riddick left. He went early this morning. I didn't read it because it has your name on it." He handed me the envelope. I didn't want to take it but I had to, it was from Riddick. The man that promised he wouldn't leave and there I was, holding a letter left by him. I stared at it for hours as it stared blankly back at me. I sat on my bed wondering what it said, but not brave enough to read it. I didn't want to know if he was or wasn't coming back. I lived without him before I could do it again. I grabbed a pen and a piece if paper and started writing. I hoped to start a paper I was supposed to be writing, but my brain had other plans.

_**If you step into the darkness **_

_**He'll be there**_

_**Fear will clime your spine**_

_**You will feel the breath **_

**_Of death on your skin_**

_**The hair on your neck will rise and fall**_

_**As he sneaks closer and closer**_

**_A chill will rest _**

**_As he holds a shiv at your throat_**

_**His deep voice will fill your ear **_

**_Just before he slit's your throat._**

I dropped the pen as my tears stained the paper blurring the words written. I reached for the letter, I held it in my hand using my other hand to open the flap and pull out the paper held inside. It read:

**Jack,**

**I'm not good at this mushy shit, as you know. **

**I saved you and Imam as a one time deal. Only did it because Carolyn asked me too. **

**Richard B. Riddick died on T2. But I didn't, and neither did Jack. Stay strong and remember what I taught you.**

**Riddick**

I put the letter back in the envelope, I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay, but it didn't work they fell like a water fall. I sat on my bed staring at the floor with tears trailing down my face. I wanted to hit or kill something but it wouldn't help the fact. My stomach turned and my heart skipped a few beats as my brain did flips in my skull. My chest was caving in on my lungs and I couldn't breath. I lay in my bed for three days before I realized what I was gonna do about Riddick leaving… I was gonna follow him. He couldn't have gone far in three days. I packed what I could in a small duffle and climbed out my bedroom window, leaving Imam a note that said:

**Imam**

**I've gone to find the one thing that can fill the large**

**hole in my heart. I hope you can understand and I hope **

**you won't try to follow me. I need to find what I'm looking for.**

**Jack**

I left it on my pillow knowing he'd see it. I slowly walked to the dock on Fisher 2 and asked around if they'd seen a large muscular man, in black, bald, and goggles. After a few hours of asking around a little boy walked up to Jack, tears trailed down his face, washing away the dirt.

"Hey. Where's your mommy little guy?" I asked picking up the little boy. The boy wasn't more then 4 or 5.

"flew away on a ship." He told me pointing to the sky.

"With who? Why did she leave you?" I wanted to cry, who would leave a little boy alone to fend for himself? I felt sorry for Riddick at that moment. He was left in a dumpster outside a bar with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck after he was born.

"Big scary man, with black eyes." The boy gave me a frightened look.

"Riddick…" I said out loud the boy still in my hands. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Christo."

"Do you know where your mommy went?"

"Prime."

"Prime? Do mean Helion Prime?" he nodded. "Would you like to come with me?" Christo nodded enthusiastically. I picked up my duffle and headed towards a crater headed for HP. I snuck into the supplies ducked with Christo we sat in a warm corner, I counted my UDs. I only had 100 UDs to survive on.

"Hungry?" I asked handing Christo a pack of crackers. He took them from me and ate them slowly. "You don't eat very often do you?" he just shook his head still slowly eating. The ride was long. I don't know how long, I slept through it with Christo in my lap. He didn't say much, compared to my little sister who wouldn't shut up. Christo started to get restless just before landing so I kept him busy with the only thing I had left to remind me of Riddick; his shiv. I watched him closely making sure he didn't hurt himself. When we landed the shiv was tucked away, as Christo and I snuck off just as we snuck on. The few months Riddick did stay in New Mecca he taught me some useful things, like how to fight and the basic layout of a crater. I missed him; I wanted to find him so bad I could smell him. I walked with Christo through a small village on HP holding the scared little boys hand looking, and searching mostly hopeing to find Riddick.

"Mommy!" Christo let go of his grip he had on my hand and ran towards a woman in a gray cloak.

"Christo." The woman picked up her son and hugged him as if she was never to see him again. I casually walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Jack. I found your son on New Mecca alone and…" I shrugged my shoulders and held it.

"You brought him here to me?" The woman said with a Muslim accent much like Imams.

"Christo said you left on a ship with a muscular man with goggles?"

"Yes. He said if I flew him here he would pay me."

"Did he look like this?" I pulled out a folded news paper article.

"Yes. That's him."

"Thank you. Uh…do you know where he was going?"

"No, but he gave me 100UDs."

"Here…here's another 100." I handed over my only 100 UDs and walked away. I hoped to find him and I was close. Hmm if I was Riddick where would I go? Somewhere dark and people free. I thought walking through an alley. I heard someone breathing behind me, I walked further as the alley got dark quickly; my eye's had to adjust. I kept walking forward, then something brushed up against my right side. I felt around my right side with both arms stretched out, but I found nothing there and I was too far from the building for me to have hit it.

"Helion Prime is a dangerous place."

AN: Hope you like. Plz R&R:)


	2. Ready

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

I know, I know I'm still in Jacks POV but don't worry I will get to Riddick soon. Here's chp 2.

A deep voice came from my left, I froze in my tracks. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Riddick." I said with no emotion.

"I knew you'd try to follow me."

"I tried to get into your head…to be you." I straitened up and faced the dark where the voice had thundered from. "I had to find you. I thought I could live as I did before I met you. But these past few days I've been so… so empty, more so then usual. I want you to come back to New Mecca, I need you to come back. I can't live without you."

"I'm an escaped con, and murderer. You need me?"

"I've had this piece missing in my life. I found that when I met you."

"I got mercs on my neck; I'll always have mercs on my neck. I don't need you as a liability, to get us both killed."

"If you train me, I could be as tough, fast, and agile as you ever were." I begged at the dark. "I promise to try and not get in your way. Please don't leave me…" I closed my eyes and sat on the cold ground with my knees at my chest I put my head against them and started crying. "I need you. You're the only one who understands, and I want to understand you." My voice muffled by my knees. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me. He knelt down at my side.

"U.V. 6." He whispered in my ear tickling it with his breath. That was all he said before he vanished. I didn't want him to leave but I guess he had to. I sat wondering what he ment by "U.V. 6" I thought for a while. I was on a flight back to Fisher 2 when it hit me.

"Of course U.V. 6. Why didn't I see it before? U.V. system planet 6. Duh." I smacked myself in the forehead for being so stupid. But why would he tell me he was goin there if he doesn't want me to be with him. I thought as I disembarked from the ship walking back to Imams house. I walked in the kitchen as Imam sat at the dining table with my note in hand.

"Where's U.V. 6?" I asked taking a seat across the table from him.

"It's in the U.V. System which is not far from here." Imam told me as he stared at my note.

"Will you take me there?"

"Why do you want to go to a frost bitten planet?"

"Because if I don't I'll loose the only person that's ever cared for me enough to save my ass." I felt like crying but I wanted to stay strong for Riddick.

"Jack, your 12-years-old you don't need to worry so much. Riddick will be there for a time. You should wait a few days and rest." Imam looked at me with a smile. "I will take you there when I feel you are ready."

"But…"

"Which I know will be in the next couple of days." He interrupted me.

AN: Ok might be a little short, but hope you like. R&R plz.:)


	3. The Dark Can't Protect You

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Ok here's chp. 3. This chp. some of it is in Riddick's POV and some of it isn't. It's kinda like him telling the story but with God chiming in, and the whole fic will switch back and forth hopefully from POV to POV. (I'm hopein)

Riddick sat in a cave he found, he stared into the flame for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes covered by his goggles, one week on U.V. 6 and he's starting to miss Jack, he's killed one Urzo. He's noticed a little about the Urzo's what they eat how they kill. Riddick of course _would_ notice these things, but maybe it wasn't because he too was a killer but because his company he'd left on New Mecca.

I wonder if she miss's me? If she stays awake at night wonderin if I'm comin back. Riddick's eyes didn't seem to shine as they did when he landed on the planet. Maybe she just thought she wanted to be with me, and after being without me for a few days she realized she didn't need me. Riddick's eye's fell from the flam to the dirt floor. She needs to stay away from me, everybody does.

2 years and 6 months later

"I've killed murdered and escaped, since I can remember. I was a hard ass until 2 years and 6 months ago when a ship I was being transported on a ship and it crashed on a desert planet with creatures that were allergic to the light. I saved two people, a girl named Jack, who everybody thought was a boy, and a holy man. We road a skiff to New Mecca I stayed in New Mecca for a while. I left the kid and holy man to fly to U.V. 6 to keep the mercs from the kid and holy man. Seclusion, shadows, the dark; everything I'm used to. I told the kid where I was goin, said wanted to learn to fight. I gave her a chance that she didn't take. "I know the patterns of the Urzo migration and feedings. I know what they eat and when they eat it." (Riddick stood up and walked out of his cave. He went to get water but instead of looking for his watering hole he just walked aimlessly with his knives in his fleece. He thought he should turn back and in doing so he felt he was being watched. He stood in the entrance to his cave pulling out his knives and walking in just enough then turning right. An Urzo ran through the door at full force, Riddick stabbed it with his knives and it hit the ground. The animal got up and looked around; Riddick's fleece on the ground, the creature walked to it towering over it. Riddick held himself in a type of hand stand with his knives in the ice above the animals head. He pulled the knives outta the ice and dropped on the creature stabbing it in the chest; he pulled the knives out and pushed himself off also pushing the creature making it hit the wall behind it. Riddick ran up to it and stabbed it upwards picking the large animal up off the ground and letting it bleed to death. Riddick let the body drop to the ground.

"The dark can't protect you." I started to turn around but quickly stopped when I heard someone speak.

"You've learned to use your gifts well, Riddick." The voice faded as my cave grew warm.

"Riddick!"

AN: Sorry about the short chp. but you will be pleased with the next. Hope you like.:)


	4. The Sight

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Ok here's chp 4, this is completely in Jack's POV. Again if you're confused add it into your review.

The days went by like weeks, and the weeks went by like months. Imam still didn't think I was ready. I walked up to him 2 years and 6 months to the day to give him a piece of my mind.

"Imam I feel like I'm ready to see Riddick." The two of us stood by the front door. "You said you would let me go when I was ready. You also said that I would be ready in two weeks. I'm 14 and feel I'm ready. Doesn't matter where he went I miss him." I made my voice stern and direct. "I can't live like this anymore. I need him."

"You are right. I should not have kept you away for so long." Imam dropped his head to look at the floor. "You're ready, but I'm not."

"I want to see him." I walked over to him and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Go pack." He turned his head toward me and smiled. I smiled back, a smile that reached from one ear to the other. So I ran up and packed. I packed everything I could fit into my duffle. When Riddick left all he left was that note, I never left home without it. I held it in my hand and looked at it, I smiled and shoved it into the bag; and swung the strap over my right shoulder and almost skipped out my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs and into the living room to find Imam lying on the couch. I stopped and dropped the duffle to the floor. I stood there looking at him as a tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, and walked over to him. His body leaning over the back of the couch painting it a crimson red. In his right hand he held a piece of paper. It was only one ticket for a crater headed for the U.V. system that would make a very short stop on planet 6. I looked at the tooth around his neck, and pulled it way holding it. I was so caught up in the ticket and the necklace I didn't notice the merc standing just on the other side of the room.

"Where's Riddick?" The man asked walking out from the small shadow, holding a gat.

"Riddick?" I asked giving him a puzzled face. "Riddick who?"

"Richard B. Riddick He was being escorted by a merc named Johns; the ship crashed on a desert planet…only three survivors a holy man, a boy, and Riddick. Now where is he?" The merc moved in a little closer.

"I don't know, but where ever he is he's gonna cut you up like a piece of meat." The merc gave a sinister smile and took a few more steps closer walking around the couch and coming face-to-face with me. What do I do? Do I kill him and be like Riddick or is there a second option? There is no second option. I thought standing there with a large smile on my face.

"You don't have a reason to smile." He pointed the gat at me and started to pull the trigger, it jammed; and my grip on Imams necklace tightened, before I knew it I was slicing the mercs middle with the sharp tooth in my hand. I quickly walked towards the front door grabbing my duffle on my way out. I walked with all notions of getting on that crater to U.V. 6 and never looking back. Over the past two years I still looked like a guy; I wore baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. I bought a "Riddick outfit" I didn't mind it, it looked good on me. I just preferred my jeans and sweatshirt. I had a little more muscle, getting your ass whipped everyday after school for two years toughens a kid up.

As I sat on the ship staring at the stars outside I wondered if Riddick just told me where he was going because he knew Imam wouldn't let me follow or if he really did want me to follow, or if that's where he really went. I held Imams necklace he never took off along with Riddick's good-bye note to give me some comfort. Didn't help much I still missed Riddick and Imam. I'd never see Imam again and Riddick wouldn't be much of a support for sadness or any other feeling for that matter, but I could learn to live without feelings; they only get you into trouble anyway. I still have nightmares about the creatures on the hellish planet, but then the black knight comes to the rescue. Yeah I know it sounds nuts, Riddick a hero, there was only one rule stay in the light. I sat in my seat and waited for someone to walk by grab me and throw me off the ship. I fell asleep and when I woke up the ship was bumping, and jerking. The intercom beeped.

"We have made a quick stop on U.V. 6 to refuel and to pick up water. Thank you." I new then it was my stop I had to sneak out and quick. I made my way to the garbage discharge and climbed through the small whole for garbage disposal. I slid out onto an icy surface and landed on my butt. I jumped up and started walking away from the ship hoping no one would notice. I was smart enough to bring a larger coat and a hat to cover my bare head. I walked for hours till I found blood staining the ice a foot print stood next to it. The treads resembled that of the ones on Riddick boots. I followed the prints to a hill of ice and snow, climbing the hill the breeze got colder. At the top the prints stopped and laid a body of a dead animal.

"Hmm…must be one of the creatures that inhabit this place." I stated to the wind and snow. I got that feeling you get when your being watched and started back on the path forward. There was a crunching in the distance ahead and a blurry figure walking to a cave. I realized it was Riddick. I would recognize that walk anywhere. I followed him, he stopped and barley turned his head my way. I hid behind a piece of standing ice as he started back for the cave opening. I was about to run towards the cave when a large white creature ran through the door at full force, Riddick stabbed it and it hit the ground. The animal got up and looked around; as I hid at the entrance watching. A Fleece made from the same kind of animal Riddick had been wearing lie on the ground, the creature walked to it towering over it. I saw a shadow blocking the light from above the creature so I got closer, Riddick held himself in a type of hand stand with his knives in the ice above the animals head. He pulled the knives outta the ice and dropped on the creature stabbing it in the chest; he pulled the knives out and pushed himself off also pushing the creature making it hit the wall behind it. Riddick ran up to it and stabbed it upwards picking the large animal up off the ground and letting it bleed to death. He let the body drop to the ground. I was in awe I couldn't believe his strength, that animal could have easily ripped him apart.

"Riddick!" I said in a tone that carried throughout the large cave.

"Jack." He said in a low growl.

I dropped my bag and ran at him jumping at him. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waste, my arms wrapped around his neck. I wanted to cry but I was too cold and too happy.

"I'm never letting go." I whispered in his ear. I let go of my grip and slid to the ground. "I want you to teach me. Teach me everything you know." I looked around the cave and smiled. "Nice place."

"It works." Riddick grabbed the creature by it's foot and started dragging it towards a little opening in the far wall at the end of the cave. He dropped it and turned around. Blood from the animal slid down the wall to my left, the blood stopped moving and a gust of wind picked up.

"You've learned to use your gifts well, Riddick."

"Riddick?" I said with a shivering voice as I ran to his side and held his left arm.

"You've learned to manage your gifts and to use them to your advantage. Now you must help the child tap into her inner strength. She too has been blind far too long." I felt as if a needle stuck into my eyes and pulled back out. I cried out in pain. when I was able to open my eyes everything looked different and colorful. I looked up and the light hurt my eyes. I looked at Riddick and he too looked different.

"Wha…What happened?" I asked trying to grasp what I was seeing.

"How do you like the eyes?" Riddick asked guiding me to his bed. I sat down and looked at his eyes.

"I don't think I can get used to this." He handed me a pair of goggles much like his own. "Now you'll have to teach me how to see, fight, and how to use my instincts."

"I like a challenge."

AN: I really hope you liked this chp. Plz R&R:)


	5. Adrenaline

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Here's chp. 5 hope you like it. (Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale.)

"Is that supposed to be funny, because I didn't find it funny?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Wait… so that means your gonna teach me how to fight." I stood up to face him; I took hold of his hand and guided it up to my heart. "You'll always be here, if you teach me or not." Riddick's hard soul piercing stair softened and his posture relaxed. "I know that deep down in that black heart of yours there's a little bit of love left." I let go of his hand and walked over to a rack on the wall filled with knives. Riddick stood with his back to me. I selected a knife and held it in my right hand. I aimed and threw it at the wall opposite me. "Sunrises in black and blue, sunsets say I love you too, You said I had strength to stand my ground, said I had wings to fly, I'm far away from home, but Riddick, I'm not alone, and everyday away hurts a little more, but every day away is easy to ignore. I can sore only because you told me I can, I only want to be with you because you have something great within you and I feel I can help you accomplish that." Riddick turned to face me. I looked at where the knife had stuck into the wall, didn't go where I wanted it too. "I wrote a song for you. Y…" A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't even say 'you'. I wiped the tears away and started again. "You don't feel the pain

Too much is not enough  
Nobody said this stuff makes any sense  
We're hooked again

Point of no return  
See how the buildings burn  
Light up the night  
Such pretty sight

Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline

Sail through an empty night  
It's only you and I who understand  
There is no plan

Get closer to the thrill  
Only time will kill  
What's in your eyes  
Is so alive

Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline

Run through the speed of sound  
Every thing slows you down  
And all color that surrounds you  
Are bleeding to the walls  
All the things you really need  
Just wait to find the speed  
Then you will achieve  
Escape velocity

Too much is not enough  
Nobody gave it up  
I'm not the kind  
To lay down and die

Adrenaline  
keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline

Adrenaline  
Screaming out your name  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline." My voice whispered the song to him as if it would hurt his ears if I sang it any louder. I couldn't see his eyes anymore his goggles concealed his beautiful bright eyes. I was only 14 and falling in love. "How was my aim?"

"Depends on where you were aiming." I walked over to the knife sticking out of the ice and pulled it out, then carving an 'X' where I was aiming for.

"I think I was way off." The x stood three or four feet from where the knife hit the ice wall. "Riddick…" I let my arm drop to my side as my head hung. "Imam's dead. A merc killed him. I think I killed the merc with Imam's necklace."

6 months later

I opened my eyes and jumped out of my bed Riddick showed my how to make. I threw on my pelt and walked over to Riddick's hammock standing next to it I shook him as hard as I could until he growled at me.

"Get up. Today's the day I get to hunt down an Urzo, and put all my training to work." I sat on Riddick's stomach until woke up.

"I'm up." He got up and slid on his boots. Grabbed a knife from the wall and headed out the cave opening. I stood looking at the wall picking out my favorite knife. I decided on one and grabbed it and ran after Riddick. After walking for 30 minutes we came to a cliff with a large rock at the edge. Riddick looked at me.

"I know, you've told me a thousand times. I have to do this by my self and you won't interfere. I got it." I looked over the cliff as a pack of Urzo's were rushing out of the enclosed dead-end. Two or three fell behind. Just before they got close to the opening I pushed the stick underneath the solid ice bolder making it tumble down the side blocking the exit. The Urzo were stuck. I slid down the side of the cliff in front of the ice ball and in the Urzo's exit. I held the knife in my hand as tight as I possibly could. I wasn't scared, Riddick taught me not to be. One charged at me, I jumped out of the way stabbing it with my knife wounding it. The second circled around me, I waited for the perfect moment when it wasn't ready. It stopped and started pacing back and forth. It turned its back at me and I went for the kill, left of the spine, third lumbar down; the abdominal aorta. Blood went everywhere. I pulled the knife out of the animal and ran over to the one that charged at me, I stood shadowing it; I placed my knife in my best and grabbed the Urzo's head and turning it in an 80 degree angle breaking its neck. I walked over to the Urzo I stabbed and drug it over too the other one, I grabbed an arm of that one and drug them both to the bottom of the cliff. I stared at the cliff not wanting to look up at Riddick's face. With my knife in hand I climbed the cliff, stabbing the ice with every step to make it to the top. I stood at the top pulling up what of the two animals still hung over the cliff. I had no tears to shed for this moment and I had no hate to show. Riddick had taught me how to set my emotions aside and how to channel them from whatever to fighting and concentrating on the target. I looked around for Riddick but he was nowhere in sight.

AN: Hope you liked it. Plz R&R :)


	6. Their Return

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

This chp. isn't in anybody's POV, it's just a narrative.

Jack stood at the top of the hill searching for Riddick still holding the grip she had on the Urzo's. She knew not to yell out his for the Urzo would hear and follow the sound. She did what she knew Riddick would want her to, she drug the two carcasses to the cave. She walked to the cavern in the way back they used as the freezer and hung the Urzo's on rope made from Urzo parts and started to gut and skin the bodies just as Riddick had shown her. She knew someone or something was coming. She climbed the side of the icy wall digging her own shivs into the ice and hung on about 20 feet up. A shadow came from the entrance of the cave as she waited for the intruder to stumble upon her deadly trap. When she realized it was Riddick she still dropped on top of him going strait for the heart. Riddick grabbed her arms and they tumbled across the cold ice, Jack had pinned him down. Her thighs holding his hips and her knees holding his arms down, as she held a shiv to his throat.

"I can see it now, the headline reads 'Riddick killed by 14-year-old girl.' I don't' think that would look good on either resume." Jack said starring into Riddick's vibrant eyes. He chuckled. "I think this is my favorite move since it's the one I pinned you with." Jack swayed her head to one side to knock the shoulder length hair out of her way. She took a lock of Riddick's beard and chopped it off. "Getting long." Jack shifted her wait backwards and stood up placing her shivs back in her pelt. " I gutted one Urzo and started to skin it when you came along. And by the way, where did you go?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"A ship landed on the outskirts of Urzo migration. I went to check it out."

"Why would anybody wanna land here in the first place? Wait, don't answer that. Why did they land?" She asked walking over next to where he stood. She set a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Bounty 1.5 mil." His eyes looking at the ground. Jack's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"1.5 mil? What slam would pay 1.5 for a convict?" She let her hand slide down his back and fall to her side just before it touched his ass.

2 years later

Jack stood at the top of a large mound of ice watching an Urzo when she saw a skiff land about 6 Kilometers away. She ran as fast and hard as she could back to the cave. She found Riddick sharpening his knives and relaxing.

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble but we have a problem. I saw mercs and they were headed in this direction." Riddick grabbed two knives and ran out of the cave with Jack close behind. Three mercs emerged from behind an ice tree with gats.

"Riddick." Said the Ugly merc. "Toombs will be happy when he sees you." The second merc just laughed, the ugly one started to laugh as well. Riddick and Jack went at the mercs catching them off guard and killing them. After ghosting the three merc the dynamic duo walked the 6 Kilometers to the skiff. Jack walked in the skiff first spooking the merc in the cockpit.

"You made three mistakes. First, you took the job."" Jack said stated as the merc in the chair turned around. Riddick stepped in the ship.

"Two, a four man crew for me? Fuckin insulting." Riddick stood next to Jack. The merc in the chair bolted for the gun rack but no guns.

".But the worst mistake you made…empty gun rack." Jack grabbed the merc by the throat and shoved him at the floor placing one of her shivs at his crotch. Riddick walked up behind her.

"What slam pays 1.5 for a convict?"

"Privet party." The merc said with a tone. Jack put him in his place when she put presser to his nutts. "That's what the file said."

"What planet?" Riddick growled.

"Helion Prime." Jack placed her second shiv at the mercs throat, removing the one she had at his jewels. She made him stand up and walk to the ramp of the skiff and she threw him out. Riddick took the cockpit and Jack just took a seat in a passenger chair. Riddick got the skiff into space.

"I knew they'd come for me. It took'em five years but I knew. No slam pays 1.5 for a convict, but this bounty from a Holy man."

"But Riddick, Imams dead." Jack reminded him.

"Back to all the brightness and everything I hate."

At the Late Imam's house.

Jack walked in the front door slowly and making her way to the stairs with Riddick behind her.

"Bathroom is the first door on your left." Jack pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Lajjun." Jack called. A woman ran down the stairs with a little girl behind her.

"Jack." A little girl called running up to Jack and giving her a huge hug.

"Ziza." Jack said as a large smile formed on her face. The woman walked over to Jack and hugged her as well.

"Lajjun." Jack looked around then whispered. "Riddick."

"We've been waiting for you." A voice came from the top of the stairs.

AN: Ok how do you like it so far? Feedback appreciated much thanks. Plz R&R:)


	7. A Childs Request for Help

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Ok here's chp. 7, again if you have any questions comments or if you're confused add them in your reviews. This too is a narrative fic, I'm hopeing soon to have one in Imam's POV but I have to get a few things out of the way first.

Jack looked from Lajjun to the man standing at the top of the stairs.

"Imam!" Jack booked it up the stairs wrapping her arms around Imams waist and squeezing. "I thought you were dead."

"No my child." Imam assured Jack. "Why are you wearing Riddick's goggles?" Imam asked as Jack pushed the goggles up on her forehead just as Riddick walked out of the kitchen looking at Imam. Ziza walked over to Riddick and looked at him.

"Did you really kill monsters that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza took Riddick's side holding his hand as Riddick gave Imam a stare.

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam stated slowly walking down the stairs with jack ahead of him heading for the downstairs bathroom. When she returned she was clean shaven like Riddick to again win the look alike contest; more so now for the goggles and the eyes completed the costume. The little group still stood where they did when she had left the room. Lajjun gave Riddick a very sad look, then turned her gaze to Ziza.

"Ziza, go to your room." She did as she was told and ran up the stairs towards her room.

"Riddick please we need your help." Imam explained their spot with the Necromongers in front of the little New Meccan group who came to ask Riddick for his help. Riddick stood at the window when he saw the flames on the candles flicker he stretched out an arm that held a knife as an elemental appeared.

"Who's throat is this?"

"If you cut my throat I can not resend the offer that brought you here or tell you how vital it is that you did come."

"The knife comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick said as he looked forward the elemental disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Riddick.

"There is a prophecy now older then 30 years of young Furyans being strangled with their own birth cords." Aereon (elemental) said to Riddick. Riddick turned to look out of the window.

"When I heard of this I told her of you." Imam told Riddick.

"Do you remember where you come from, are there more of you?" Aereon asked. Riddick turned around to face her.

"Sister they don't know what to do with just one of me." He said pointing his knife in her face.

"Will you help us?" Imam asked him again.

"Not my fight." Riddick growled at the small group of six. A knock came to the front door, Imam and the four "wise men' went to send the guards who had come for Riddick away. The guards held Lajjun, Ziza and the four men as a group of guards searched the house. Jack resided with Riddick in the loft.

The doors to the loft opened to Riddick facing away from them with only two candles lit. While Jack held her pose on the ceiling.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick asked putting the candles out with his hands. Jack jumped down and started cutting throats and Riddick just let the guards shoot each other in the dark. Two guards ran out of the room closing and locking the doors behind them. Riddick threw a guy threw them and walked down the stairs with Jack at his side. A young guard held a knife to Imam. The boy was so afraid the knife shook in his hand, he let it fall to the ground and ran out of the house. Riddick and Jack walked out the front door, Ziza ran after Riddick.

"Riddick…" Riddick stopped when the little girl called his name. "Are you going to stop the new monsters now?" Riddick put the hood up to his cloak as him and Jack quickly walked away.

The Necro totem hit the ground of New Mecca and burned out every piece of light. Jack followed Riddick as he jumped from roof to roof, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Riddick and Jack pushed the goggles to their forehead to see thousands of ships detach themselves from the large totems and destroy everything that got in their way.

Hundreds of people stood in the Great Helion hall. The lord Marshal walked through the large double doors with his Purifier close behind. As the Purifier went on with his mumbo jumbo Riddick and Jack stood in the back with their cloak hoods covering their faces. The whole group started to kneel, Riddick and Jack became two sore thumbs of the crowd.

Riddick and Jack removed the hoods concealing their faces, as a Necromonger approached them.

"This is your one chance, take the Lord Marshals offer and bow." Said Vaako.

"I bow to no man." Riddick and Jack said in unison. Vaako removed his helmet.

"He's not a man, he's a holy half dead who has seen the Underverse."

"Look, we're not with everyone here, but I will take a piece of him." Riddick said pointing to Irgun one of the best hand-to-hand fighter among the Necros.

"A piece you will have." Vaako stated stepping away from Riddick to watch. Irgun swung at Riddick with an axe type weapon as Riddick dodged it; he ran under Irgun's arm and pulled the knife sticking out of his back stabbing him with it repeatedly four times in the stomach, then deciding four was enough let the man fall to the. (The knife that no one could remove so it was left as a reminder of pain.) Riddick headed out the door as the lord Marshal told his men to stop him. The lord Marshal walked to Irgun's body pulling out the knife and stood face-to-face with Riddick.

"Irgun, one of my best." Said the lord Marshal. Riddick looked around the lord Marshal looking at Irgun's body.

"If you say so."

"What do you think of this blade?" Asked the lord Marshal presenting the blade to him. Riddick snatched the blade away and whirled it around a bit then held it out back to the lord Marshal.

"I think it's a ½ gram heavy on the back end." Riddick replied.

"In our faith you keep what you kill." Said the lord Marshal taking a grip on Riddick's hand. "Are you familiar to me… have we met on some distant field?"

"You'd think I'd remember." Riddick broke the hold.

"You think I would too." The lord Marshal gave a small grin. Jack took the Jerk of Riddick's head as a sign to get hidden from the crowd but follow him, so she got 'lost.'

"Take him before the Quasi-Deads." The lord Marshal commanded walking out of the Hall. Guards gathered around Riddick, but before they got too close Dame Vaako stepped forward.

"Perhaps the Breeder would do it… if somebody just asked him." She walked around Riddick giving him a good look over, as he took in her sent. "It is a rare offer, a visit inside Necropolis."

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful."

"Let me show you the way." Dame Vaako took Riddick's hand and led him.

Dame Vaako walked inside Necropolise with Riddick at her side and Necros taking up the rear along with the Purifier, when inside Riddick pushed his goggles to his forehead to get a better look. The doors to the large Statue closed behind them, Riddick turned around too see. Jack just barley got through the doors without anybody seeing her. Dame Vaako put her hand under Riddick's chin to guide his gaze back to her.

"Beautiful eyes. Come." The two started walking again. "The last six lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent isn't it?"

"I might of gone a different way." Riddick replied to the question.

"True of us all." Commented the Purifier. Riddick looked left as he walked, he saw people hanging in the air.

"Converts receiving the mark of the Necromonger. They learn how one pain can lessen another." The Purifier says as they approach doors to a room with a round platform in the middle of it. Dame Vaako leads Riddick to the platform as he steps up onto it.

"There now. That is just… perfect." Dame Vaako said as she headed for the doors. Riddick looked up at the lord Marshal, then noticing Jack posing as a statue behind him. "The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be."

"A new one." Says a low woman's voice, as Riddick pulls out the knife he used in which to kill Irgun.

AN: I thought this was a good place to stop. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R:)


End file.
